


【宇植】索多玛之城

by LRY



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M, 三观不正, 双性, 暴力
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRY/pseuds/LRY
Summary: *看完了电影寄宿学校不知道为啥联想到了索多玛的120天，前者推荐，后者…….*七星第一人称视角，双杏，女装要素*私设多，三观不正
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 11





	【宇植】索多玛之城

我叫张七星，出身在索多玛的地下城。

我这辈子最敬重的人是我的大哥，最恨的人是没本事的自己，最想杀的人是一个披着人皮的恶魔。

他是大哥的主人，是这座城的主人。

*********

我小时候的梦想是走出索多玛，但我没能成功。在我活着的几十年里，这座城市算是无人不知，无人不晓。盛极一时的索多玛，曾被人形容为一个恣肆放荡的婊子而声名远扬。

这里是欲望之都。  
是罪恶与堕落的温床，金钱与权势的天堂。  
入此城者，不论性别、年龄、种族、出身，  
若有真金白银，明标价码，最贞烈的处女会躺在你的身下张开大腿，  
若有滔天权势，生杀予夺，最诚挚的圣父会跪在你的脚边俯首称臣。

在索多玛白日的每一个角落，你都可能撞见在随地交|媾的男女老少。每一个与你擦肩而过的活人都有自己的营生之道，上至七十老叟，下至八岁女童，都可能是杀人不见血的凶手，神出鬼没的盗贼，或是吸人精魄的淫娃。

在我十岁之前，我还住在索多玛平民窟的破烂家里，我爸妈都穷还没啥本事，就靠生娃买娃换钱。我是家里老七，老大、老二我根本就没见过，据我四姐估计，应是这两人头次做买卖的时候太穷了，来不及养就直接卖了。

我惊讶地问她，“不会吧，婴儿出生那么点大，买来干啥？”

老姐一边安慰哭泣中的小妹，一边啃了口垃圾里的烂肉，含糊说道，“谁知道呢？可能被人剁烂了做包子馅去了吧。”

她这话把当时年岁尚小的我吓得几宿几宿得睡不着，因我天生长了一张凶相，能吃个子大，可里子却是个胆小力气小的，卖不出啥好价钱。以至于从小就不受那对奸夫淫妇的待见，连家里的米糊糊，我向来也只能舔点锅上的巴巴。

为了不被那两货卖到人肉馆子之流的地方，我年满十四岁那晚试图离家跑路。只可惜没跑出五十米就被逮了回来，当夜就被买到了一家拍卖场里当杂工去了。到现在为止哪怕让我想破脑袋，都没明白当初那两人是走得什么门路，才能将我卖到这里。

不是我脑子笨，只是这家拍卖场即便是在索多玛也实是在太过有名。只有你想不到的，没有这里买不到。凡是能在这拍卖场子里头排得上名儿的物件，每一样拿出去都可堪称奇珍异宝，都是举世无双的稀罕物。

不是腰缠万贯、敢于一掷千金的主儿连门槛都摸不进去，有那么一段时间，是否有能拿到这家拍卖场的邀请函，都与这里上流人物们的脸面身价挂钩了。

而据传这拍卖场的主人也是个有背景的，明面上给出了半年不开张的规定，错过一次就只能等半年。但私底下却是什么买卖都敢接，里面的勾勾当当比我家旁边的地缝里的污水还黑。

而就是在那家拍卖场里，我遇到了点燃我生命的唯一一道光芒——这家拍卖场的主人，我的大哥。

大哥他大我四岁，头一次见他的时候他十八，我十四。那时候我被买来没多久，还在参加拍卖场的新生培训。只有活着，通过了，才能成为正式工。

很可惜，只是长相加分的我没能在里面撑过三天。当我被丢到后门的小巷时，我的手脚已经不听使唤了。大概是肋骨还是哪几块骨头断了，四肢躯干的疼痛传到大脑，连呼吸都要拼劲我最大的努力了。

那时我想，我大概是真要死在这里了吧，希望野狗不要嫌弃我的肉少，硌坏了牙口。

我那时神志不清，濒死之间，一股从没闻见过的暗香，隐隐约约划过鼻尖，一阵零碎的脚步声在我身边徘徊。我费力地睁开几乎粘黏在一块的眼皮，看到一张年轻漂亮的脸。

以我不多的言辞硬要刻画，大抵上是肤白，皮嫩，棕色卷发，眼睛硕大，身份未知，性别未知，年龄未知。

当我睁开眼睛对他对视的一瞬，他惊喜般地瞪大了眼睛，我的耳膜还在隆隆作响，听不清他的话语，只能看到一张嘴一张一合。他回过头，大概是对着旁边的人吩咐了什么，身边一片叽叽喳喳，闹得我一下子就陷入了昏迷。

在昏睡的梦魇之中，那张脸都总会在我跌落深渊之际闪现，我不记得自己在接骨包扎的时候，自己哭了还是没哭。后来大哥倒是打趣我说，他发现我的时候我甚至都尿裤子了。血液和尿液都混在一起，得亏了那味道又重又怪，要不然他还真可能发现不了我。

我嘿嘿一笑，感叹说我大概是真的命硬。

在遇到大哥之前，我从来没想过自己居然是个好运的人，没想到的是在索多玛居然还有像他这样的大好人，更没想到他居然会是那位拍卖场的神秘主人。

后来我听说，半夜闲逛，捡‘垃圾’似乎是我大哥的老习惯，我住的那间屋子隔壁这一片的‘残废’都是他捡来的，听说后院还有一堆从斗兽场里淘汰下去的野兽。

我们这批人住的房间不大，和我住一间的一个老男人居然敢对每日的换药服务挑三拣四，嚷嚷大哥这么有钱，给他们用得却不是啥好东西。可把我给气得，对着他的伤处就是两脚。

大概这么养了小半个月，我就能下地了。

我一穿好衣服，就急匆匆地去把大哥给堵了，央求他收了我这个小弟。大哥第一眼看到我好像吓了一跳，整个人都瑟缩了一下，撩起眼皮打量我，好半天才把我给认了出来。

大哥脾气好，虽然摇头说他不收小弟，但每当我仍旧死皮懒脸地跟在他后面，陪着他进行每日惯例的散步的时候，他嘴上不说，但是总会放慢脚步等等我。

那时候我就明白，在这座人心淡漠的城市里，大哥是最为特别的一个。

*********

大哥很厉害。

原来的我生活在最底层贫民才住的地下城，没啥眼光和见识。可才跟在大哥身边过了一周，什么大剧院、歌舞厅、拍卖场，还有一堆上流人士才能进去的地方我却都已逛遍。

瞧着那些浮夸虚伪的有钱人们集聚抱团，互相拿各自的八卦嘲讽调侃，乐此不疲，我听得直乐呵。而每到这种时候，大哥就总是一个人站得远远地，独自看戏，独自饮酒。身旁只站了个我，还有一个叫朴武硕的保镖。

我发现那些名流的目光总是时不时地就落在大哥身上，蠢蠢欲动想要上前，但却始终畏惧着什么，不敢开口，也不敢接近一般。

果然大哥就是大哥，连这些人也怕他！我在心里自豪地想着。

大概又过了两天，我在拍卖场的后门等大哥出去散步，可左等右等也不见人来。我身体一晃，一股不好的预感油然而生。

我跌跌撞撞地跑向大哥的住所，还没摸到门口，就在走廊上看到两个纠缠在一起的身影。

那是一个我从来没见过的大哥，被一个穿着黑衣的男人压在窗台上呻吟。

大哥白日里穿着的裤子被扔在地上，两条白皙大长腿裸露在外，挂在男人精瘦结实的腰肢上晃悠，平日里那或严肃或柔和的声调，此刻化为断断续续、缠缠绵绵的哭腔被风送入我的耳里。

而侧面背对着我的男人只脱了件外套，贴身的衬衫收入裤腰，鼓起的肌肉在衣衫下一起一伏，宽肩窄胯勾出完美的倒三角。

男人健硕的身形像个庞大的阴影将大哥罩了起来，充斥着力量的肉体与墙壁一齐化为牢笼。大哥揪着他的衣服往后仰，修长的脖颈在昏暗的光线下如同抹了一层蜜一般，像一只被囚的夜莺，在高歌完最后一曲之后引颈就戮。

上位者顺势垂首咬在了大哥的喉咙上，锋利的牙齿在喉结的凸起上啃噬起来，留下一个个进乎见血的牙印。皮肉的痛苦让大哥皱紧了眉，拳头在男人肩上捶打，却换来对方更加兴奋的动作和喘息。

大哥的呻吟声随着加剧的痛苦渐大，声调转了又转，慢慢又化为低声下气的求饶与讨好。过了好一会儿，压在他身上的男人才住了嘴，他的拇指好似带着几分怜惜之意，在大哥泛红眼角下抹了抹。

接着他单手搂过大哥的后背，让他不至于掉出窗外，另一只手粗暴地拉开大哥的大腿，带着情色意味地蹂躏抓握那处肌肤之中最为娇软的嫩肉，在上面留下一片红痕与淤青之后，再朝中央移去。

我身体一顿，背上冒出一层冷汗，牙关打颤。我竟然在大哥的两腿之间看到了一个女穴！

我的整个身子仿佛都被定在原地，挪不开脚步。

我此时虽然还未经人事，见过的女穴不多，但是埋藏在雄性生物的本能让我一眼就能判断出，那是个长得很好也很漂亮的逼。

大哥腿间的逼长得小巧玲珑，两侧光滑平坦，不见一根毛发。两片不大不小的阴唇被男人用指尖挑开，露出隐秘幽深的阴道口。男人并不急于入侵，而是挑逗性地在抚弄穴口处戳刺，许些没有被指节堵住的淫水滴落在地面。

男人看起来相当欣赏这副香艳又淫秽的画面，他的手指在大哥身下玩弄许久，直到身下的肉体逐渐染了粉，在冷风中止不住地颤抖起来后，才大发慈悲地俯下身，凑在大哥耳边与他说话。

不知他说了什么，大哥脸涨得通红，难堪似地侧首想要避开对方，却不想那人突然不加预示地将两只直接插入毫无准备阴道，一贯到底，享受地在里面肆意翻搅。原本狭窄的穴口被入侵的两指撑开又堵住，饱满的臀部好似被榨出了汁水，淌了一地。

耳边传来大哥的一声痛呼，那具我平日眼中高大有力的身子，此刻却只能在施暴者的身下徒劳地抽搐扭动。那对结实的双腿大力挣扎摆动，却很快被对方按住腰胯，攥住脚踝，被一个更为强大的力量牢牢地钉在窗台上，动弹不得。

当大哥的哭声与男人开始解腰带的声音一齐传来，我才恍然回神。

大哥——我大喊一声，冲上前去拉扯那个混蛋，想要将两人分开。

我的突然出现显然让两人都惊讶了一瞬，紧接着我看见了大哥眼底生出的浓重惊恐，和男人额前暴起的青筋。

一股蛮横的力道将我掀了出去，砰地一声，我的后背狠狠地撞在走廊的墙壁上。我倒在地上，还没等我爬起，男人就走到我的身前，鞋尖一下一下地揣在我的腹部。

我听见了自己的惨叫和男人的骂声回荡在空旷的走廊，我已无暇思考，满心恐惧。

拉近的距离让我闻到了对方身上挥之不去的血腥味，腹间不断传来的炸裂般的疼痛让我想要立即死去。大脑发出警告，让我反射性地蜷缩成一团。

别爬起来！别爬起来！  
会死，会死！会死！

不知过了多久，男人才停下了脚上的动作。我恍惚听见了大哥与男人之间的拉扯吵闹声。大哥好像又哭了，男人愤怒地朝他吼了一句，接着又说什么，我的气儿还没喘匀，就见那人扇了大哥一耳光。

我目眦欲裂，连心跳似乎都漏了一拍。我挣扎着爬起来，不想走廊上却蹿出两人来。一个身材高挑的女性，以及平日跟在大哥身边的保镖朴武硕。

我刚想喊出对方的名字，却不想到对方率先冲过来扭住了我的胳膊，将我压倒在地上。我呆愣住了，不知道到底发生了什么。

“真是什么样的垃圾你都要，你前几天捡来的家伙就是这种货色？一点儿眼力劲也没有！”

男人居高临下地瞥了我一眼，随即就和看到了脏东西一样，移开了视线。大哥脸色很难看，没敢说话，他看起来也对这个男人十分畏惧。我心中发冷，只能努力仰头望着他，颤巍巍地喊了一句大哥。

男人嗤笑一声，轻佻地勾起大哥的下巴，戏谑地说道。

“他居然喊你大哥？东植不是女孩子吗？难不成是我记错了，东植不说点什么安慰人家一下吗？”

男人眼底一片冷意，盯着我的目光如同注视着一个死物。大哥铁青着脸拍开对方的手，随即又主动将身子贴了过去，踮起脚尖朝着男人索吻，那道冰冷的目光终于从我身上挪开。那人将胳膊环在大哥腰间，一手托起大哥的臀部，一手抵在他的后颈。

两人就这样疯狂地接吻，亲热，旁若无人。

朴武硕和一旁的女人都一言不发，恭恭敬敬地等待着。

啧啧的水声在走廊里响了好半天，两人的嘴唇分开，拉出一条银丝，落在男人嘴角，被大哥用舌头一一舔去，他柔声道。

“他是新来的，本来就还没教好规矩呢。你体谅一下我，教训一下就行了，可不准把人给我杀了。”

大哥垂着眼睑，刻意放尖的嗓音带上几分女气与矫揉做作。大哥说完将脑袋埋入对方的胸膛，双臂环上男人的肩颈，整个人都被圈在了他的怀里。

那人轻蔑的冷哼一声，“你倒是会卖乖。”男人身上满身的杀意与倒刺在大哥的安抚下终于收敛几分，他在大哥嘴角嘬了一口，托起大哥的大腿将人抱起，朝大哥的房间走去。

“城主大人慢走。”

一直没有存在感的女人朝两人离去的方向鞠了一躬，不一会又来了两人，和朴武硕一起抓着我的四肢将我抬走了。

自始至终大哥也没回头再看我一眼。

**Author's Note:**

> *依《旧约圣经》记载，索多玛是一个耽溺男色而淫乱、不忌讳同性性行为的性开放城市。在英文中，由“Sodom”一字所生出的词汇“Sodomy”则指男性之间的肛交，直译通常则为“鸡奸”，是带有刑事和贬义的词语。考古学自1970年代以来，陆续在死海附近发现四座青铜时代古城，刚好可对应圣经中被毁灭的四座城市。其中有一座城市最符合圣经中所叙述的“所多玛”，为“巴贝卓”。


End file.
